


Jeden po Drugim

by Nesia_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesia_Black/pseuds/Nesia_Black
Summary: Harry stara uczyć się na błędach. Każdy popełniony błąd to nowy tatuaż na ciele. Błędy mnożą się i mnożą. A Potter ma jeszcze więcej problemów i tatuaży. Robi je jeden po drugim, przecież to tylko mała gra, prawda?





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> To ff jest wolno pisane.

_**死亡** _

Twarz ojca chrzestnego mignęła mu przed oczami, po czym obudził się w Hogwarts Express, w kieszeni czuł list od ciotki Petunii.

Harr _y_ _,_  
_Nie możesz wrócić do nas na wakacje._  
_Vernon_ _zagroził, że jeżeli wrócisz to cię zabije. Wszystkie twoje rzeczy schowałam w skrytce na dworcu. Kod to 0713._  
_Dorzuciłam_ _tysiąc funtów,nowe ubrania i telefon z moim numerem._  
_Kiedy pozbędę się już_ _Vernona_ _będziesz mógł wrócić._  
_Przepraszam,_  
_Ciotka Petunia._  
_PS. Myślisz, że_ _Vernon_ _ma alergię na arszenik?_

Harry uniósł lekko kącik ust. Miał nadzieję, że wybłagane od Moody'ego zaklęcie zdejmujące namiar z różdżki zadziałało.   
—Harry? — chłopak odwrócił głowę w kierunku Hermiony — Dobrze się czujesz?  
— Oczywiście — Potter nie powiedział przyjaciołom o liście, więc mogli dziwić się, że uśmiecha się wracając do Dursleyów — Po prostu staram się nie pamiętać tego, co stało się Syriuszowi.

Harry kłamał, widział jak Łapa puszcza mu oczko, zanim wpadł za zasłonę, jednocześnie przekazując mu na migi MS. Potter zdusił chęć wyszczerznia się.  
— Och, masz rację, myślę, że chciałby żebyś żył dalej. — Hermiona pokiwała głową, ale nie przestała mówić — Przygotujmy się, zaraz będziemy wysiadać.

Dziewczyna miała rację, nie minęło piętnaście minut, a Potter stał na Peronie 9¾  z pustą klatką pod pachą i  zmniejszonym kufrem w kieszeni. Pożegnał się z Weasleyami i przeprosił panią Weasley, że nie będzie mógł przyjechać do Nory. Wyszedł z czarodziejskiego peronu, umykając spojrzeniu oka Moody'ego. Kątem oka zauważył zaniepokojoną twarz pani Weasley, ale starał się nie mieć wyrzutów sumienia.   
Wchodząc na mugolską stronę  dworca, zobaczył  starego znajomego.  
— Cześć, Dziara.


	2. I: Rudowłosa Towarzyszka

Dziara zamknął oczy i obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Harry'ego. Potter ponownie zobaczył jego ciemne oczy i niebieskie włosy oraz całe wytatuowane ręce.   
— Mój hajs, Dziara. Gdzie on jest? — Harry wyciągnął rękę i i zrobił pytającą minę.  
Michael z cierpiętniczą miną sięgnął do kieszeni i położył na ręce Pottera dwa banknoty stu funtowe. Na co ten, uniósł brew, więc Dziara sięgnął do drugiej kieszeni i wyłożył następne trzy banknoty stu funtowe.   
— Więcej nie mam. — Sorrow uniósł ręce w akcie rozpaczy — Zrobię co chcesz, błagam.   
— Wszystko? — Złośliwy uśmiech zaktwił na twarzy Stuttera i poklepał delikatnie Michaela po ręce z tatuażami — Chodźmy zatem do twojego królestwa.

**XXX**

Dziara chwycił mocniej Harry'ego i po chwili stali w ciemnej uliczce koło salonu tatuażu. Sorrow wyjął klucze z kieszeni, po czym otworzył drzwi od salonu. Było grubo przed godzinami otwarcia. Potter stał w progu i opierał się o futrynę drzwi.  
Michael odwrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął się szeroko rozkładając ręce, co przypomniało Harry'emu o Dumbledorze.   
— No? — spytał Dziara — Co byś chciał i gdzie?  
Ostry wyjął kartkę z kieszeni i pokazał napis.

**死亡**

Sorrow gwizdnął i zacmokał.  
— No nie wiem, Harry. Nie robię napisów, od tego jest Amanda. — Michael podniósł wzrok na Pottera i widząc jego minę, szybko dodał — Ale spróbuję, usiądź na zapleczu.   
Harry zgodnie z radą Dziary wlazł za ladę, aby skierować się na zaplecze. Pomieszczenie nie było wielkiego formatu, ale mieściły się tu dwie czerwone skórzane kanapy, mały stolik, blat, zlew i ekspres do kawy. Stutter włączył urządzenie i podłożył kubek, patrzył jak do naczynia powoli leje się napój bogów. Gdy ekspres skończył swoją pracę Harry wsypał do kawy dwie łyżeczki cukru i usiadł wygodnie na kanapie.

**XXX**

Dwa kubki kawy później Michael pokazał Harry'emu projekt tatauażu na co ten wstał i klasnął w dłonie.   
— Wspaniale — poklepał starszego chłopaka po ramieniu — To co? Idziemy robić.   
W salonie kręciło się już pare osób, w tym Amanda, czarnowłosa piękność, specjalizująca się we wszelkich napisach, paru klientów i, ku szoku Harry'ego, Ginny Weasley w skórzanej kurtce i rudej kitce na głowie. Miała ostry makijaż i wysokie buty. Nie mogąc otrząsnąć się ze zdziwienia usiadł na fotelu, a Michael przygotował jego skore do robienia tatuażu.  
Zabieg trwał 40 minut, podczas którego Harry ćwiczył różne miny i starał się nie utrudniać dłużnikowi pracy. Po owinięciu ramienia folią, Stutter zobaczył Ginny, również z owiniętym folią przedramieniem, która paliła papierosa.   
— Podzielisz się, Ruda? — powiedział jej do ucha, a dziewczyna podskoczyła, a potem uśmiechnęła się wrednie.  
— Wyciągasz ćmiki od biednych? Fiu, fiu, Harry. Nie posądzialbmm cię o to.— Chłopak uśmiechnął się tylko i wyjął ostatniego papierosa ze swojej paczki o go zapalił, a kłęby dymu zmieszały się z miejskim smogiem.  
— Och, niech już ci będzie. Nie miałaś jechać do Anthonego na wakacje?— uśmiechał się lekko   
— A ty miałeś być z Dursleyami przez całe wakacje, a wychodzisz z salonu tatuażu z nowym nabytkiem na skórze, wyglądasz jakbyś uciekł z dobrego nocnego klubu i palisz ćmiki, coś mi tu nie gra. Gadaj, Potter. — Najmłodsza z Weasleyów spojrzała na niego z pytaniem i wstała z skrzyżowanymi rękami.  
— Poprostu popatrz — Harry pokazał Ginny kartkę od Ciotki. — Ostatnie zdanie, moim skromnym zdaniem, jest nieco pocieszające.  
— Masz gdzie się podziać? — spytała—Znam pare miejscówek, gdzie mógłbyś się zatrzy–  
—Ruda, uspokój się. Mam pewne miejsce. — uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy zaczerwieniła się na przezwisko- szczerze go nie lubiła— Gdybys mogła nie mordować mnie wzorkiem również byłoby miło. A teraz pokaz to cacko.  
Dziewczyna podwinęła rękaw skórzanej kurtki i pokazała mu swój tatuaż. Było to najzwyklejsze serce, nad którym było napisane:  **M &A**  
—Są przykładem prawdziwej miłości, wiec niech mi o tym codziennie przypominają. — przejechała opuszkami palców po skórze i uśmiechnęła się.

XXX

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, powiedzcie mi prosze co o tym sądzicie. Czy taka długość jest okay(603 słowa) czy dłuższe!   
> Leave a comment,  
> Nesia


	3. II - stary znajomy

Harry zawsze uważał, że Londyn ma w sobie jakąś magię. Od spotkania z Ginny miał mały mętlik w głowie, nie wiedział co skłoniło ją do przejścia na tę "zdeprawowaną" stronę życia, jakby to nazwała jej matka. Potter miał przeczucie, że spotka ją jeszcze w najbliższym czasie. Nie wiedział ile minęło czasu odkąd pożegnał Weasley, ale czuł, że jeszcze chwila i jego oczom ukaże się cel wędrówki. Miał racje.

 

Przystanął na chwilę, a jego oczom ukazała się Mason Street, czarodziejska ulica, o której wiedziało niewiele czarodziejów. W wakacje miedzy czwartym, a piątym rokiem Harry, w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, pod peleryną niewidką, wymknął sie z domu i spotkał Syriusza. Black opowiedział mu o tej ulicy. Powiedział, że jego rodzina od lat posiada tam dom, ale zatrważająca jej mniejszość  o tym wie. Aby dostać się na ulicę należy mieć więź z posiadającym tam dom, w przeciwnym wypadku, nawet jeśli się o niej wie, ulica nie otworzy się. Jeżeli posiadacz domu rzuci na odwiedzającego specjalne zaklęcie, bedziesz mógł na ulice wchodzić bez oporu i zapraszać gości, wystarczyć pomyśleć, a ona sie pojawi.

 

Harry wszedł i rozejrzał się. Ulica przypominała mu trochę Privet Drive. Wszystkie domy były oddalone od siebie w równych odległościach, zapewne co do centymetra. Domy wyglądały tak samo; miały takie same drzwi okna i tak samo przystrzyżone trawniki. Na tym podobieństwa się kończyły. Domy na Mason Street były wysokie, białe i wydawało się, że pulsują od nagromadzenia magii. Wszystkie domy miały spiczaste ciemne dachy i zakończone ostro, metalowe sztachety płotów i furtek. Z rozbawieniem pomyślał, że nie wie, czy trafiłby do właściwego domu po pijaku.

 

Na jego szczęście każdy dom miał numer. Zaczął szukać tego z numerem '12'. Numerologia domów była taka, jak na większości mugolskich osiedli, po prawej były numery parzyste, a po lewej nieparzyste. Zaczął więc szukać po prawej. 2,4,6...

 

W końcu znalazł ten z numerem 12. Zapukał dwa razy, raz, potem trzy, a na koniec znowu raz. Potter usłyszał jak ktoś zbiega po schodach, a po trzydziestu sekundach w drzwiach pojawiła się twarz ojca chrzestnego.

 

—A niech cię, mi pokazała się dopiero po dwóch dniach! — Chrzestny wyszczerzył się szeroko, opierając się o framugę drzwi, na co Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

—Najwyraźniej wyczuła moją desperację — Syriusz posłał mu uśmieszek i odsunął się, a Stutter wszedł do środka.

 

Pierwszym co zobaczył był długi korytarz w ciemnych kolorach, gdy odwrócił głowę zobaczył stojak na płaszcze i drugi, na parasole. Podczas, kiedy szedł wzdłuż korytarza widział pełno małych drzwiczek na jednej ze ścian. Na końcu korytarza znajdowało się rozwidlenie do kuchni, salonu, jadalni i na schody. Nastolatek wszedł do kuchni, która była  utrzymana w bordowo-białych kolorach. Urządzona w nowoczesnym stylu kuchnia, bardzo mu się spodobała. Uśmiechnął sie blado, kiedy zauważył, że Dursleyowie mieli taką samą lodówkę i kuchenkę.

 

Mahoniowymi drzwiami przeszedł do jadalni, która była w bardziej stonowanych odcieniach kolorów w kuchni. Na samym środku statuował się długi dębowy stół i krzesła z wysokimi oparciami. Na ścianach widniały portrety dawnych członów rodu m.in. Polluxa Blacka.

 

Następne drzwi prowadziły do salonu. Na jego widok, Harry aż przystanął. Był granatowo-szary. na środku leżał ogromny puchaty ciemno-szary dywan. Obok stała kanapa, a naprzeciw niej stolik, na którym stał wielki telewizor.

 

Potter upuścił swoje rzeczy na podłogę i legł na dywan.

 

—Jaki fajny— powiedział, przeciągając ostatnią literę.— Mogę taki w pokoju?—chłopak wtulił się w dywan

—Jasne, dzieciaku.— Mężczyzna uśmiechnął sie — Chodź ze mną.

 

Starszy mężczyzna zaprowadził nastolatka na drugie piętro, gdzie znajdował się korytarz równie długo co ten na parterze. Po dwóch stronach znajdowały się drzwi. Po prawej – jak wyjaśnił Syriusz – znajdowały się sypialnie, a po lewej łazienki. Weszli do drugiego pokoju. Wyglądał jakby ktoś sprzątnął tam po wierzchu, a potem wyszedł w pośpiechu. Pomieszczenie było zawalone pudłami, pod ścianą stało wielkie łóżko, w którym mogłoby się wyspać dziesięć osób, a całość pokrywała warstwa kurzu.

 

— To jest moja sypialnia — powiedział Syriusz, a oni wyszli na korytarz. — Ty możesz wybrać sobie, którąkolwiek chcesz — Łapa wskazał ręką w stronę korytarza. — Mam jednak taką, która na pewno ci się spodoba. Idziemy? — Harry pokiwał głową.

 

Przeszli prawie całą długością korytarza, więc widzieli schody prowadzące na następne piętro. Naprzeciw schodów znajdowały się ciemne drzwi. Weszli do środka.

 

Ich oczom ukazał się duży pokoj. Pierwsze co ukazało się Harry'emu to wykusz znajdujący się po lewej stronie. Koło niego stało łóżko prawie tak ogromne jak starego Huncwota. Pod druga ścianą znajdowała się gitara, fotel i stolik do kawy. Podłoga była zrobiona z jasnych desek, na których leżał czarny puchaty dywan, na ten widok Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Ściany były pomalowane na biało i grafitowo, a na ścianie z wykuszem znajdował się abstrakcyjny wzór w tych kolorach.

— Jest piękny — stwierdził Potter.

— Jest twój — uśmiechnął się Black. — Widzisz, Harry, ten pokój jest najbardziej magiczny ze wszystkich w tym domu. Dostosowuje się do pragnień właściciela, a jeśli obecny wzór się znudzi, wystarczy wyjść i pomyśleć o nowym i voila.

 

Harry uśmiechnął się tak szeroko jak umiał i przytulił swojego ojca chrzestnego.

— Dziękuję.

Łapa zmierzwił jego włosy i zeszli do salonu, gdzie stała wysoka postać.

— Remus.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak ja tu żyje. Marnie, ale jednak. Tak wiem, że nie było tu rozdziału od lipca i to, że ten opis ma więcej opisów niż akcji, ale to jest przejściówka. Dajcie znac co sądzicie w komentarzach. Love you all.


End file.
